The Exchange Student: A One Direction FanFiction
by FanFictionlover1121
Summary: A glimpse, a chance to meet him, that's all I asked for. I work at a restaurant for that chance, but I wonder if it will ever come... NiallXOC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emily Smith, an exchange student of the university of Bradford. I'm a lifetime Directioner and I've always had a crush on Niall Horan. I'm tall and skinny with brown hair, freckles and blue eyes. i'm 19 years old, I work at Nando's part time as a waitress, a small part of me always hoping to see Niall.

I glanced at the clock, 3:55 five minutes until class was over.I had to be at Nando's by 4:30. Mr. Williams droned on in the background but all I heard was the ticking of the clock. Today might be the day, the day I meet Niall. One minute left.

"Class dismissed," said, making me jump, I hadn't been paying attention. I gathered up my things, storing them in my bag. 4:05  
>I only had five minutes to catch the bus. I bolted for the door, rushed through the halls and into the grey outside world.<p>

"Crap, it's raining today," I grumbled, dashing over to the bus stop. The bus came around the corner, it splashed water on the sidewalk and drenching me. It came up to the curb, rumbling to a stop. I climbed on and took a seat next to my roommate Annie. Annie was an auburn hair and green eyed half Japanese girl from a super rich family in the USA. She is currently 20 years old, mental age... 'bout five.

"Hi Annie,wait...why are you on the bus again? Isn't your turn to drive the car? " I asked..

"Hey Emily, i'm here because last I checked the car is in the shop" Annie replied, annoyed with me.

"Oh yeah, oops,I forgot. So...anything exciting happen since I've seen you?" I asked Annie as I checked the time on my phone making sure I wasn't late for work, 4:07.

"Not much, I got some more songs on my iPhone, wanna listen to them?" Annie asked as she pulled her phone and ear buds out of her bag.

"Sure, maybe it will help me stop stressing about being late for work." I took an ear bud from Annie and placed it in my ear. "I'm sure you'll be fine, just listen to music and relax for a minute." Annie said as she leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes. I followed her example as she turned on "Irresistible by One Direction".

The bus finally stopped at Nando's, a tall brick building with small glass windows, and a big glass door. "Bye, Annie," I said as I grabbed my bag and handing Annie back her ear bud.

"See ya later, Emily,"Annie said as I stepped off the bus.

I opened the door to Nando's, as soon as I walked in Dillon, one of my co-workers, saw me and came over to me quickly."Hey Emily, this is new, coming in early, is there a special occasion?"

"No, I guess class was just out early today," I replied shyly, I walked to the counter hung my bag on a hook, put on my name tag and apron.

I looked over the counter where a blond haired man who was about 20 was waiting to order. I walked over to him and said, "Hi, welcome to Nando's. May I take your order?"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked oddly familiar, no flipping way, I had to be seeing things, Niall Horan was standing in front of me, I had to be dreaming. Fortunately I wasn't. I clenched my fists, hoping that I didn't start jumping up and down from excitement.

"I'll have the 5 piece chicken wings with extra Perri-Perri sauce and a large drink, please," He said, completely oblivious to my predicament.

Suddenly really nervous I stuttered as I put his order in the register,"A-anything e-else?"

"Nope, that"s all for me today, thanks." Niall said, flashing a grin. Ohmygod, ohmygod, this had to the best day ever!

"Um, t-that will b-be $9.06," I said haltingly, silently I cursed myself, I sounded like an idiot.

"OK," he said as he pulled out his wallet to pay, swiping his credit card. I gave him a number to put on his table and a cup. He went over to his table and sat down. I told the kitchen staff his order and when the food was ready I took the tray and walked over to him.

"Here's your food, sir," I said as I set the food down in front of him.

"Thanks, but Niall is fine...Emily," Niall said looking at my name-tag.

"N-no p-problem," I replied, still stuttering badly before walking away. I just met Niall Horan at work Annie is not going to believe this! I kept thinking to myself.

In between taking orders I watched Niall, sure I sound like a stalker but it's not everyday you see Niall. He finished his food, got up and left. I went over to clean his table, and there was a napkin sitting on to table that said;  
>Hi, Emily you seemed really nice so I thought we could hang sometime, I hope to see you around.<br>000-365-6273  
>-Niall<p>

I met Niall Horan at work, and he gave me his phone number can this day get any better? I asked myself as I put the note in my back pocket and got back to work. I looked at the clock, 5:00, half an hour and I'm done.  
>* 5:30 pm *<p>

"I'm done, see ya around Dillon." I said,taking off my name tag and grabbing my bag.

"Bye Emily, try to make it on time Monday," Dillon replied as I opened the door and walked outside. I walked over to the bus stop, sat down and waited. Today has been super crazy. I thought to myself, I grabbed the napkin out of my back pocket and just stared at it. The bus came around the corner, stopping in front of me and I climbed on. I found an empty row, I took the window seat, and the bus started moving, I took my phone and ear buds out of my bag and started to listen to "Royals by Lorde".

* at my shared flat*

The first thing I see when I walk into the flat is Annie on the couch watching tv.

"Hi,Emily!" Annie said, looking up at me as I closed the door and took off my shoes.

"Hello, Annie." I replied as I sat down next to her on the couch. "What's for dinner?" I asked Annie.

" Pizza, the delivery person should arrive soon." Annie replied as she turned the channel on the tv.

* ding dong *

"I'll get it." I told Annie. I answered the door and took the pizza from the delivery guy.

"I'll pay for it," Annie said as she pulled out her wallet. She paid the $20 and the guy and left us with the pizza for our growling stomachs.

I quickly opened the box, "Yay, pizza for dinner!" I exclaimed, grabbing a slice and a napkin.

"I got pepperoni, your favorite so dig in," Annie started eating her slice of pizza. While we ate we watched Wheel of Fortune and called out the answers we knew before going upstairs and crashing for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

I woke up to the sound of Annie yelling my name."EMILY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"GO AWAY ANNIE," I yelled back, curling into a ball under the covers.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL POUR COLD WATER ON YOU!" Annie yelled, turning on the sink just to prove her point.

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!" I growled. I checked the time, 8:32. "Way to early to be up right now,"I grumbled to myself as I hauled myself out of bed. I got dressed in a black red checkered shirt, skinny jeans and I put my hair in a braid.

I went downstairs to find Annie making breakfast wearing a cute blue dress. "Geez, you finally got up, I thought you never would."

I decided to ignore that comment,"Smells good, Annie" I said instead, sitting down at the table.

"Thanks" she replied, scrapping eggs onto two plates

"Breakfast ready yet?"

"Almost, I have to cook the bacon. Will you please grab my phone from upstairs?" Annie said, laying strips of bacon in the pan.

"Sure,"I replied. I jogged upstairs, grabbing Annie's phone and mine. I went back downstairs and gave Annie her phone just as she dumped bacon on the two plates and poured pancake batter into the pan. "Here you go. I saw Niall Horan at Nando's yesterday, he gave me his number." I said casually.

"Really? that's cool." she said, not really paying any attention, then whirled around,"Wait, WHAT?!"

"I said that I saw Niall Horan yesterday and he gave me his number, do you think I should call him?" I bit my lip, waiting for Annie to answer.

"Wait a minute, you said that you saw THE Niall Horan, and he gave you his FREAKING NUMBER!" Annie said gaping at me.

"Yeah I did, are you deaf?" I replied then looked pointedly at the pan,"And your pancakes are burning by the way.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Annie said, flipping the pancakes.

"Do you think I should call him?"I asked, repeating my question from earlier.

"Uh, YEAH!" Annie said, as she put the pan in the sink.

"Alright then,I'll call him, now calm down." I said, hoping the neighbors couldn't here us.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM? Oh yeah, by the way, your food is ready." She was completely calm as she set a plate in front of my chair with eggs, pancakes and bacon on it.

"Ooh looks good, thanks Annie." I said, grabbing a fork and sitting down. Now was a good time to change the subject.

"Your welcome, dig in." she said as she started eating her pancakes, completely forgetting about Niall Horan for the moment.

* 1:00 laying on the couch*

"So are you going to call him?" Annie asked, jumping up and down in front of me. It had taken about four hours before she remembered, talk about forgetting things.

"Um, maybe?" I said, staring down at my phone. I already added Niall's number this morning, the only thing I had to do was call him."Should I?"

"Do you really have to ask?! If you don't I'm going to be so mad!" Annie said, glaring at me.

"Alright, alright, geez. Don't get too excited." I grumbled, hitting the call button on my phone and putting it on speaker. My phone was the only sound in the room. I couldn't help thinking, what if he doesn't answer?

"Hello, Niall here." Someone said from the the other end of the line. I couldn't speak, it was like I was mute. Luckily Annie spoke first.

"Hi! I'm Annie, Emily's Best Friend!" Annie squealed.

"Uh, who?"

"Um, last night's waitress at Nando's, remember her, well I'm her best friend!" Annie said, half glaring at the phone.

"Oh yeah, I remember Emily, is she there?"

I finally found my voice,"Um, yeah, me. I'm...here." I a little proud for not stuttering.

"Hi Emily, I was wondering if maybe we could meet up sometime?"

"Um...yeah, sure...when?" I asked nervously, biting my lip and fiddling with my braid.

"How 'bout 3:00 at Starbucks, sound good?"

"Y-yeah, sounds great," I checked the time on my phone, 1:05, I had almost two hours before I had to meet Niall.

"Great, meet you there! Bye, Emily." Niall said.

"B-bye, Niall." I stuttered before disconnecting the call.

"OH MY GOD, YOU JUST GOT ASKED OUT BY NIALL HORAN! Annie screamed in my ear.

"Yeah, I think I got that,"I grumbled, shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Oh no." Annie gasped, cover her mouth in horror.

"What?" I asked as Annie jumped up.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?! We have to go find something now!" Annie said grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"How about this one?" Annie asked, holding up a mint green dress. It was pretty but it was a dress.

"There is no way I'm wearing that, you know I hate dresses." I grumbled,"Can't I just wear a t-shirt and some jeans?"

"Emily Smith you are meeting THE Niall Horan and you want to show up in jeans and a t-shirt!?" Annie demanded, throwing the dress into a growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"And what's wrong with that?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"How bout everything?" Annie said, glaring,"You have five minutes to pick something out of this pile," she pointed at the on on the floor.

I couldn't help sighing, when Annie got like this she wouldn't take no for an answer."Okay, okay, I'll pick something," I muttered. I knelt in front of the pile, rummaging through the way-too-nice clothes. Near the bottom of the pile I finally found something. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a neon green shirt and a hoodie with a skull and cross bones on the back. "Does this please Your Majesty?" I said getting up and bowed mockingly.

"Yes it does, now go take a shower," Annie said, picking up the discarded clothes and nicely hanging them in the closet. I grumbled some more but eventually did what she said.

"EMILY SMITH, GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME I'LL DRAG YOU OUT!" Annie screamed, making me jump.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" I yell back, shutting of the water and grabbing a towel. I quickly threw my clothes on and dashed out the door, running straight into Annie."Ow, what the hell, why are you standing in front of the door!?"

"Making sure you actually got out, it's 2:40." Annie said, crossing her arms and glaring,"If you don't get a move on girl you are going to be so late."

"Crap!" I yelled, scrambling down the stairs. I stopped by the door, shoving my feet into my ugg boots and grabbing the keys to Annie's car.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR WALLET AND PHONE!" Annie yelled from upstairs.

"SHOOT, CAN YOU GET THEM FOR ME, PLEASE!?" I yelled back just as Annie came racing down the stairs.

"Here you go," Annie said handing me my things."Have a good time," Annie said, winking.

"See you later," I called over my shoulder as I run to Annie's car. I got into the car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, finding a spot between a green jeep and red truck. I checked the time on my phone. "2:56, great, I'm early," I couldn't help muttering to myself. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet, got out of Annie's car and headed inside. It was not busy, but Niall wasn't there. I couldn't help thinking, what if he ditched me? I was suddenly disappointed, sad, angry, all at the same time. I decided to order a drink and wait ten more minutes before I left.

I walked up to the counter, "Welcome to Starbucks! May I take your order?" the lady at the counter asked me.

" I'd like a large french vanilla cappuccino and a chocolate chip cookie, please," I replied smiling.

" OK, that will be $6.50."

"Thanks," I said I took a ten dollar bill out of my wallet and handed it to the lady.

she opened the drawer on the cash register and counted out my change." $3.35 is your change, here you are,"she handed me my change.

"Thanks, can you call out my name when my drink is ready please?" I asked her, shoving the money into my wallet then put that in my pocket.

"Sure, what's your name, sweetie?" She asked, cup and pen ready to write my name down.

" Emily, E-m-i-l-y," I spelled it out for her as she wrote it on the cup.

"Here's your chocolate chip cookie," she said handing me my cookie.

"Thanks," I took my cookie and found a seat next to the window. I waited for Niall as I played on my phone, ate my cookie and waited for my coffee.

* 3:05 pm *

"A large french vanilla cappuccino for Emily!" the barista behind the counter called out.

"That's mine," I muttered to myself, I got up and and walked over to the counter and grabbed my coffee. "Thanks," I said to the barista with a smile.

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling too. I walked back to the sitting area and sat back down, I looked out the window just as Niall Horan walked up to the building. I mentally screamed, but on the outside I pretended to be completely calm. I looked at Facebook on my phone pretending I was not gawking at him.

He walked in, ordered his drink and walked over to me. "Hi Emily, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered, I was having a really hard time trying not to faint.

"That's always good to hear," he said with a laugh and sat in the chair across from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall stared at me for a moment before taking a sip of his drink," W-what did you g-get?" I stuttered pointing at his cup.

"Just a mocha frappuccino, you?" He asked, setting his cup down.

I stuttered a reply, " F-french vanilla c-c-cappuccino."

"How is it? Harry keeps trying to get me to buy one." Niall took another sip of his mocha frappuccino, looking at me over the rim of the cup.

"G-good, if y-you like fr-french vanilla." I said staring at my cup. I couldn't help biting my lip, I was sitting at a Starbucks with Niall Horan. Me! Out of all the girls in the world.

"Do you normally stutter a lot?" He asked, making me frown.

"No, I normally don't, but when you meet your favorite guy from your favorite band than you do stuff you normally don't. But then nothing is normal about this." I said angrily, a second later I covered my mouth is horror. I'd just told him he was my favorite, I should have known I'd mess this up.

"Well you're full of surprises." He laughed." Annie really surprised me earlier this morning when you called."

I grinned, "She has that affect on people, I'm the quiet one so you could say we balance each other out. Sorry about that, when I told her you gave me your phone number she acted like the world was ending. It might have been ending for her, I'm not sure."

"Yeah, so do you go to College?" He asked.

" Yeah,I'm a Major in Foreign languages and literature."

"What kind of languages do you speak?"

"Um, French, Spanish, German, Japanese and Vietnamese. I can only speak Vietnamese and Spanish fluently though."

"You're lucky, I got really bad grades in foreign languages." Niall said making me shrug. "I like your phone case by the way."

I couldn't help laughing,"You would considering it is One Direction." Suddenly "Never Say Never by Justin Bieber" filled the air.

"Shoot, sorry, I have to take this." Niall said, taking his phone out of his pocket, I nodded and he answered the call. "Hello? Yeah. I totally forgot. I'll be there. Tell Liam to suck it up, I'll be there. He'll turn into a grandma if he worries to much. See ya." Disconnecting the call Niall said,"I have an interview I need to go it. Sorry, I forgot about it until Zayn called."

"Oh, okay. If you want I can give you my phone number and you can call me whenever." I said, I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"That will work," Niall said, tapping the screen on his iPhone a few time before handing it to me. I quickly added my number to his contacts then handed it back to him. "Thanks, I really enjoyed talking to you. Sorry bout the interview, like I said, I forgot."

"That's fine, I'll see you around," I said as Niall got up."See ya."

"Bye," Niall said before speed-walking out of Starbucks.

I stared at my french vanilla cappuccino then took a sip. Yuck, it was cold. I sighed as I got up, grabbing my things before walking out to Annie's car. I threw my cold coffee into the trash can along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I opened the door to my shared flat Annie was bombarding me with questions.

"What time did you get there? What time did he get there? Did you like him? Did he like you? What did he say? What exactly happened? Did you make a next date? I need to know every single little detail."

"2:56, he got there about 15 minutes after me. How could I not like Niall Horan again? How am I suppose to know if he liked me or not!? We talked and no, we don't have another "date"," I replied taking off my shoes and coat.

"What did you talk about?" I opened my mouth to answer when Annie interrupted," Shoot, I have a date with Jake. Don't think that you got out of answering my question, I want details when I get back, got to fly." She grabbed the keys out of my hands and practically flew out the door.

I sighed, that bought me a few hours before Annie came home. And today was my turn to make dinner. Best day ever, NOT!

*6:30 *

I hummed as I drained the water from the pasta and then mixed it into the marinara sauce. I'd already finished making the stir fried beef and vegetables.

Just as I finished Annie burst through the door, grinning widely. "I'm home!" Annie called coming into the kitchen and setting a shopping bag on the counter. "Glad I made it to dinner, I bought cheesecake on the way back."

"Sounds good, how did your date go?" I asked as I dished pasta onto two plates.

"It was great, we ended up watching Spider-Man since nothing interesting was playing at the theatre." Annie said as I handed her a plate with silverware and we walked over to the couch to eat.

"You've watched Spider-Man like a billion times already though," I said, after chewing a bite of stir-fry.

She shrugged,"I still love watching it." Annie took a bite of pasta,"This is really good, Em. You really should go to cooking school."

I shrugged, embarrassed,"It's not that hard to make, I found the recipe online."

"I'm still waiting for those details and since you know I'm not going to leave you alone til you answer them I suggest you do it now." Annie, glaring at me impatiently.

"Geez, you just don't give up do you?" I sighed, better get this over with. Annie is great but she's a pain, I thought to myself.

"Okay, um we talked about school and when asked I said that my cappuccino tasted good, um I stuttered a lot I told him he was my favorite and completely embarrassed myself. I learned his ringtone is "Never say Never" by Justin Bieber when his phone rang and he had to go, that's about it."

"Wait... he had to leave early? You never told me that, where did he go?"

"To a interview, Zayn called him to remind him about it."

"That sucks, you finally get to meet him and he has an interview,"Annie said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, well he's famous, it makes sense that he'd be busy." I replied, feeling annoyed.

Just then my phone vibrated, I looked at the screen, new text from Niall, I tapped on it.

*Hi, sorry about earlier*

*Don't worry about it, it happens* I quickly replied.

*Yeah but I feel bad, how bout you come and meet the guys Thursday?*

*Sure, I'm off Thursday, can Annie come? She'll be jealous of me otherwise* I quickly replied, hoping that he'd say yes.

*Sure, we're staying at the Ashmount Country House*

*K, see ya*

"Who are you texting?" Annie asked, peering at my iPhone over my shoulder as she set a slice of cheesecake in front of me.

"Niall, he wants us to come over to the Ashmount Country House Thursday and meet everyone." I said, between bites.

"You're kidding me, We going the meet Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam and Niall?!" Annie asked, staring at me like I was some sort of alien.

"Yeah," I said, grinning at her.

"Yeah, that's all you have to say, oh my god, this is the best week of my life!" Annie said, jumping up and down. She continued to talk as she washed dishes, I finally got annoyed. " you wanna watch a movie or something Annie?" "Sure what do we have?" She asked, as I bent down in front of the cabinet under the tv.

"Pitch Perfect, The 10 Things I Hate About You, Fault in Our Stars and One Direction: This Is Us." I replied. "Take your pick."

"Um, how about The 10 Things I Hate About You, I'll make popcorn." She replied, putting the bag of kernels into the microwave.

"K, I'm gonna get ready for bed then I'll play the movie," I said jogging up the stairs to my room. I changed into my green cheetah print pajama pants, an old 1d shirt, pulled my hair into a messy bun,brushed my teeth and washed my face.

* 7:00 pm *

I went downstairs to find Annie on the couch in pajamas, movie loaded and popcorn in hand waiting for me. "Ready when you are." I said as I sat down next to her. She pressing the play button on the remote. I snuggled up in the blankets munching on popcorn as the movie began.

*Several movies later *

"Annie can we please go to bed, it's midnight." I said, yawning."We've already watched all four of those movies."

"Yeah, I still can't believe we will be meeting one direction in just 5 days though."

"Me neither, goodnight, Annie." I said, standing up and walking up stairs.

"We're talking about this tomorrow, night, Em." Annie replied, following me upstairs then going into her room.


	8. Chapter 8

*Thursday Morning*

The air was forced from my lungs as something landed on me, I opened my eyes. Annie grinned down at me, "Get up Emily! It's already 9:30 and you're not up yet. What time are we meeting 1d anyways?"

I gasped, trying to get air through my lungs with Annie on top of me, "Ever tried waking someone up without sitting on them?"

"No, but I would imagine its less fun,"

"Yeah, well you should try it sometime,"

"I might."

"Whatever, can you just get off of me, please?" I asked trying to shove her off; I failed though, sometimes it seemed like Annie weighed a ton.

"Nope, not until you tell me what time we are meeting One Direction," Annie said gleefully in a sing-song voice.

"Niall didn't say what time all he said was it was today, now get off of me!"I growled finally shoving her off, making her land on the floor.

"Ow, thanks a lot, I always wanted to get shoved onto the floor,"Annie rolled her eyes before getting up."Anyways we have school today and we have to be there by 10:30 so you probably should shower and change your clothes before school. Wouldn't want you to go smelling like a fish."

"Geez, thanks a lot, I will go do that. Can you make breakfast though? I'll probably text Niall after school to see what time we can meet them."

"Sure, that works,so after breakfast we drive to school, be at school for like four boring hours and then get ready to meet One Direction, drive to the meeting place, fangirl in the car hope to god that we don't make a fool out of ourselves when we meet them and, and..." Annie said almost fainting from excitement.

"Calm down Annie, deep breaths," I said, making sure Annie was inhaling and exhaling.

"I'm fine. I'll go at make breakfast then," Annie said turning around and going down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"See ya after I'm done with my personal hygiene up here!" I yelled to Annie.

"TMI!" Annie called back from the bottom of the staircase, I laughed and then walked over into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower.

After my shower I decided to wear skinny jeans, a red and black plaid shirt, a beanie, and some black knee high boots with dark blue laces, I changed my clothes then grabbed my backpack from on the floor beside my bed. I quickly filled it with school supplies along with my gym clothes, I slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my phone off my side table and checked the time on it 9:45 before hurrying downstairs.

the first thing that I saw when I came downstairs was Annie making breakfast in a pink and blue dress paired with red flats, her hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink bow holding it up.

"Wow Annie, I have to admit, you know how to put an outfit together and you look great wearing it." I told her as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Thanks Em, you look like... your usual tomboy self," Annie replied sighing.

"Why thank you, I appreciate it much," I said sarcasticly.

"Sarcasm?" Annie asked, pretending to be shocked.

"No of course not, I've never even heard of sarcasm," I replied, batting my eyelashes.

"Ha ha, whatever, breakfast is ready." Annie said loading two plates with French toast and eggs, I walked over to the kitchen and took a seat at the table, Annie soon joined me, bringing the food.

"Looks yummy." I said to Annie, taking a bite of my French toast.

"Thanks Emily," Annie replied as ate her eggs. We didn't talk after that, too busy eating so we could make it to school on time.

Annie checked her backpack to make sure she had everything before grabbing her phone off the table.

"Hey Annie is it okay if you drive us to school today?" I asked as I grabbed the car keys and walked out the door.

"Sure, but why?" Annie, looked over her shoulder a second before turning back to the the door and locking it.

"Just because I don't feel like it." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah that's fine, ready to go?" Annie asked as I tossed her the car keys

"Yup." I replied, opening the passenger door and getting in.

Annie got in the car, started the engine and backed out of our driveway. We arrived at the college 10 minutes before classes started; Annie pulled into a parking space and shut the car off. We stepped out of the car and shut the doors behind us, Annie locked the doors and we walked toward the college building. We made it inside 5 minutes before the bell.

"What do you have first? I've got a lecture in French I need to attend," I asked, pausing to look at Annie.

"I have a test in Advanced Algebra." Annie replied, tucking her phone into a side pocket of her bag.

"Darn I'll see you at lunch then, bye Annie!" I said running to my lecture.

"BYE EMILY!" Annie yelled behind me heading to hers.

I reached the lecture two minutes after it started, "sorry I'm late." I said in french, finding an empty seat.

"That's alright Ms. Smith, we were just about to start"replied Professor Lopez also speaking french giving me a small smile.

"I'll try to be on time tomorrow," I murmured.

"Some of you might be wondering what we will be doing here, well I want all of you to start by only speaking french in this room, even if you aren't fluent, speaking, using the language will help you learn..." Mrs Lopez said in English, I silently listened, still understanding her when she switched to French. Carefully I took notes pausing every so often to look through them.

Two more lectures and one more hour of school it was finally lunch, I met Annie at our normal table near the back of the cafeteria. "Yeah it's finally lunch, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." I told Annie rubbing my stomach to prove my point.

"Me too, but hunger mixed with fear, and nervousness don't really make for a happy stomach." Annie said, seeming to turn a little green just at the thought.

"Yeah? Just think, after lunch and we can meet them."

"I'm trying not to so then I won't puke," Annie grumbled.

"Sorry about that Annie, ready to eat something?"

"Yep, let's do it." We made our way to the food line and loaded up our plates with French fries, mac and cheese and 1 hamburger each. Annie refused to let me pay for my food so she paid for both of the lunches and we sat back down to eat.

We finished eating, threw away our garbage, set our trays on the stack over the garbage can and made our way to the door.

"You ready for this Annie?"

"Not really, but I'll drive to the hotel to meet them though." Annie replied smiling.

"Me either, you can drive anyway." I said smiling back at her,

"That's nice of you but I would be driving either way." Annie said sticking out her tongue.

"Yep, I'm just nice like that." I said opening the door for her and let it bang closed behind me, we made our way to Annie's car and hopped in. "Can I turn on the radio Annie?" I asked,

"No but you can connect my iPhone to the stereo though."

"Okay, that works." I said plugging Annie's iPhone to the stereo with the cord in the car.

I accessed the music app on Annie's iPhone and asked her who she wanted to listen to, she replied "who else?"

"Oh okay I know who." I replied turning on "Steal My Girl by One Direction".

"Yeah, love this song!" Annie exclaimed as she sang along.

"I knew you would," I replied smiling at her before I started singing along too.

I took out my iPhone and texted Niall: Hi Niall, me and Annie are headed toward the hotel should be there in about an hour or so what time do you wanna meet up?

His reply came a couple minutes later. Me and the boys are at the hotel right now so I'll see you when you get here. Looking forward to it, we're in room 521 top floor.

My reply: kk. See you then ttyl

"I just texted Niall and he said we can meet up anytime him and the boys are at the hotel right now in room 521 on the top floor." I said, grinning as Annie squealed.

"Awesome!"Annie said; I could see that she was trying not to freak out. She is doing a good job of keeping her composure. I checked the time on my phone, 2:00 pm

We arrived at the hotel at 3:05 pm, Annie pulled into a parking space and shut off the car.

"You ready for this?" Annie asked me, almost jumping up and down in her seat.

"N-no, not r-really are you?" I asked

"No, Emily is it okay if before we get out of the car I can scream so I have less chance of embarrassing myself in front of 1d?"

"Sure Annie, go ahead." And she did, I think I may be deaf but at least Annie felt better.

"Geez, remind me not to let you do that next time, people probably thought I was murdering you." I grumbled, I winced, I was going to have a killer headache later.

Annie shrugged, opening her car door,"Whatever, lets go."

We got out of the car, Annie locked the doors and followed me up to the hotel door. We said hello to the desk clerk when we opened the door, and walked over to the elevator. It dinged and the doors opened, me and Annie stepped inside. Annie pressed the 5 on the keypad, the doors closed and up we went. When we got to the fifth floor it took us a minute to locate room #521. When we finally did I knocked on the door, a second later the door knob turned and the door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

The door slowly swung open to reveal a grinning Niall "Hey Emily, it's good to see you again,"he said smiling at me before turning toward Annie, "your Annie, right?" He asked still smiling.

"Y-yep t-that's me." Annie replied stuttering a little, I couldn't help grinning, now it was her turn to stutter.

"Come on in. Watch out, it's a little messy in here," Niall said stepping out of the doorway to let us in through, we stepped inside the spotless room to see four smiling boys lounging around the room.

Liam got up off the couch and came over, extending his hand for a handshake,"You probably know who we are but I'm Harry."

Harry came over, slapping the back of Liam's head, making him drop his hand,"Yeah sure you are, Liam. I'm Harry." Harry smiled at Annie and me,"Worry bout Liam, his brain probably got fried a while ago."

I smiled, laughing nervously,"I didn't know Liam was a zombie, you sure no one else is one too?"

A loud laugh made both Annie and me jump,"Not that I know of, course the way Niall acts when he wakes up could make him a zombie," Zayn said, smirking from his spot on a chair.

Niall scowled, glaring at Zayn,"Like you're much better, you could pass as a bear is spring!" He pointed a thumb at Zayn as he turned to me,"That's Zayn by the way."

"I thought we'd established that they know who we are," Louis grumbled, before looking at us,"Your friend okay? She looks a little blue," Louis asked me, looking at Annie strangely.

I turned, Annie did look a little blue as she looked around with wide eyes, I rolled my eyes,"Hey Annie, I don't care how amazed you are, you'd better breath before I throw all your dresses away!" I said, shaking her slightly.

She suddenly screamed,"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE LIKE THE BEST BAND EVER! Can I like get tons of pics and autographs please!?" She squealed, clutching her phone.

"Sure," Niall replied as Harry grabbed a notebook off the table while Zayn fished a pen out of his pocket. Zayn signed it first then handed the notebook and pen to Harry, Liam, Louis and lastly Niall.

"Here you go Annie," Niall said and handed Annie the paper.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! OMG, OMG! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! Okay, now for pictures!" Annie squealed, opening the camera on her phone. "Everyone crowd in." We all managed to be in the picture, unfortunately one picture wasn't nearly enough many pictures for Annie. She ended up taking ten, I checked the time on my phone 3:30, I could tell everyone was starting to get annoyed with Annie. After Annie fan-girled for another five minutes I managed to get her to stop screaming with the threat of dragging her home.

"Is anyone else hungry, I'm starved, can we please get something to eat?" Niall started complaining around 5:30.

"Go to a restaurant?" Louis suggested with a shrug.

"And have to face the paparazzi again today!? No thanks, can't we just get a few pizzas?" Zayn groaned

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, as Liam pulled out his iPhone.

"That alright with you two?" Liam asked Annie and I.

I shrugged, "Sure, who could turn down pizza?"

"A super crazy person," Niall said, grinning, "Lucky all of us are only crazy, well except Annie maybe."

Annie wrinkled her nose,"Whatever, can we get a Hawaiian one?"

Sure," Liam said, dialing the number and ordering a pepperoni pizza and a Hawaiian pizza. The pizza arrived at about 5:45,by then Niall wasn't the only one starving. Niall ended up eating most of the pizza though, which resulted in exclamations of anger. Things like "Hey! I was gonna eat that," And "that's your 5th piece, I don't wanna starve, leave some for the rest of use will ya?!" His reply? "Eh, oh well." Yup, that's Niall Horan for ya.

"Annie, we probably need to leave soon, it's 6:00 right now and we have papers due tomorrow." I said looking at my iPhone, yes I'm obsessed with time, deal with it.

I got off the couch and looked at Annie as she replied "Shoot, okay Em ready to go?"

"Yeah, It was meeting you guys, thanks for putting up with my super crazy best friend." I said waving at them as I walked over to the door, Annie behind me.

"Glad you came, see ya." They replied in unison which was kind of creepy. Annie and I left the hotel room and made our way to the parking lot. We found her car and got in, Annie put the key in the ignition and backed up out of the space and onto the road.

We managed to make it home around 7:00 pm, Annie parked in parking lot of our flat and took the key out of the ignition. "Emily?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"Do you think that everyone liked me?"

"Honestly Annie? I think that they were a little annoyed with you. Because you just might have screamed in their ears and flipped out like any other fan would do."

"You're right Emily, if we ever meet them again I'll try to be calm and not scream and ask for like a billion pictures, okay?" She said with a small laugh.

"Okay, ready to go study?" I asked.

"Nope, lets go." we got out of the car and headed toward our flat. When we made it inside I suddenly felt tired, "I'll see ya tomorrow morning Annie," I was interrupted by a yawn. "I'm getting my papers done and going to bed early." I finished.

"Same here, I'm pretty tired too." We went up the staircase together and went toward our separate bedrooms right before I closed the door to mine I called out to Annie, "Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight Em." She replied, I closed the door to my bedroom and managed to finish my assignments before crashing into bed. This has been the best day ever so far although I couldn't help I wondering what they thought of me. I was left alone with those thoughts before I fell asleep.


End file.
